


you filled up my day that was scentless

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, i love jaeyong, jaehyun is whipped, jaeyong needs love, mentions of other nct members - Freeform, taeyong is Tired, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: With the new roommates setting, Taeyong felt lonely but Jaehyun is always willing to feed him with love.





	you filled up my day that was scentless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another jaeyong content. A gift to the one who personally requested it hehe :D (to you, hmu when you have read it okay?)
> 
> (title taken from No Longer english translation lyrics)

Taeyong could feel his eyes slowly getting heavy, mind blank and whatever the manager was informing him didn’t really get through his brain. He could still hear, the voices of the staffs, the filming set was moving, and probably Mark and Lucas cracking at a bad joke behind him, but his mind was too tired to even focus on what’s happening around him. Filming was tiring and also that he forgot to take his coffee that morning, Taeyong was sure he couldn’t bear any more than a minute staying there. Definitely glad he was done filming his part, he just had to wait for the others to finish then they can go back together.  
  
When did the filming ended, how he got into the car, how the members casually greeting him when he got back and now suddenly he’s already in front of his room’s door, to be honest, he couldn’t remember any of it. He dragged his lazy steps closer to the door until it’s too close he can lean on it. With the remaining energy he had flowing slow in his body, his hand twisted the knob to this bedroom, delighted to be welcomed with a strong scent of peach. _Someone_ had lit his favourite candle for him apparently. Taeyong sighed, not a tired sigh this time, because he didn’t know why and how, that finally, _finally_ when he saw his clean comfy bed, he felt like it’s greeting him, like it’s calling for him, soothing him as if telling him _ah—it’s time to rest now._  
  
Taeyong took his shower rather quickly, even when he felt like he couldn’t move a finger anymore, Taeyong definitely not going to bed before cleaning himself up. He settled down on his bed afterwards, lights off, room only dimmed with his night lamp, pulling up the blanket to curl himself in it. But here’s the thing, he got too tired that it gets harder for him to sleep. Probably because his body just didn’t feel right. Probably the adrenaline was still there. He wasn’t sure. Taeyong scrolled his phone for a while, only then noticing that it wasn’t that late at night yet. That just explained why the other members were still up, lively chatting outside. It wasn’t even midnight, but days back to back working non-stop really had drained him weak. Taeyong could hear faint sounds of their voices through the door. Yuta was definitely chanting alone on the soccer match on tv, Johnny and Doyoung were again up for their playful banter in the kitchen. All of them were getting their day off the next day, it wasn’t weird of how lively their dorm could be on that night. The other members were already in their room he guessed, he couldn’t hear their voices and Taeyong wondered for a split second what could that _someone_ be doing at the moment.  
  
The new roommates arrangement left Taeyong with a single room all to himself. Taeyong was happy at first, thinking that he got to play his games without distracting others or writing lyrics without others distracting him. Also it may be a good thing, considering how a clean freak he could be, it was easier if there were only his mess to clean up after.  
But the down side of it, he got too lonely sometimes.  
  
Taeyong was too used to talking to someone until he falls asleep, and now that he realised this, probably this is also why it was hard for him to fall asleep although he was dead tired. Taeyong closed his eyes shut. He felt like he needed to force himself to sleep, to really let the tiredness take over him and fighting the urge to call up for someone. But unfortunately it was hard to do that every single night. With his tired mind, blank and full with thoughts at the same time, his body was calling for a hug, maybe a cuddle if someone was generous enough to give. And as if it was on cue, Taeyong eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on the door with someone’s sweet voice calling his name.  
  
“Taeyong hyung?”  
  
ah— this _someone_  
  
Jaehyun peeked his head through the small gap of the open door, only allowing himself fully in the room when he met Taeyong’s eyes where he stared at him lovingly, as if he was granting him permission to enter. Jaehyun could tell how drained the older was, noticing the way that even his usual sparkling eyes looked too hazy and tired under the dim light. Seeing that, the urge to protect, the wish to console and to embrace the little body grew flames in Jaehyun. He didn’t wait for another permission this time, quickly walked across the room, slipping himself into the same covers Taeyong were under.  
  
“Jaehyun, what are you doing here?”  
  
Taeyong asked quietly, sounded like he wanted to chase him away, but his actions were completely the opposite. When Jaehyun joined him in bed, Taeyong instinctively turned his body to face the younger. They were so close and Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other, letting Taeyong tucked himself under his chin, only after leaving a soft kiss on Teayong’s forehead. A sniff of Jaehyun’s smell left Taeyong melting and relaxing under his touch as the hug they shared tightened around them.  
  
They almost forgot about the question Taeyong had asked earlier, but Taeyong asked again anyway, muttering the same wording against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.  
  
“To sleep with you of course. My good boyfriend instinct was telling me someone’s been needing a long session of cuddles,” Jaehyun replied casually, peeling himself away from the hug, only far enough to look down at Taeyong under him. He brought his palm up to caress the older’s cheek fondly, his heart leaped in his chest when Taeyong flashed him a tired yet the most beautiful smile. Jaehyun smiled back, probably affecting Taeyong too, obvious by the way the older’s cheek heated up against his palm. But Taeyong suddenly frowned and _oh he’s thinking bad again._  
  
“But what about Jungw—?”  
  
“But what about Jungwoo? That he’ll get lonely in the room because I’m here with you and then you’ll say that I’m his roommate, I’m supposed to accompany him? Hm?”  
  
Before Taeyong could even finish his sentence, Jaehyun was already cutting his words, apparently succeeded voicing his thoughts word by word. It wasn’t actually the first time. It was always the same scenario repeating. Not that Jaehyun ever get mad, he knew the other was always like that. The leader in him tended to put the members’ need before his own, and sometimes, _sometimes_ Jaehyun only wanted Taeyong to be a little selfish for his own good.  
  
“My room is empty tonight. Jungwoo is sleeping with Doyoung because manager hyung got something to settle outside tonight. So....” Jaehyun made a playful face, like it was to reprimand Taeyong for thinking bad again. He lightly pinched Taeyong’s nose and continued “you don’t have to worry. I will be here as long as you want me. Okay?” and there was again. The dimple smile that made the older fell in submission every single time.  
  
“Okay,” Taeyong giggled, agreeing. He didn’t feel like there were anything more to fight about now that Jaehyun had explained the situation to him. And plus what’s better than having your loved one’s arms wrapped tightly around you? Taeyong was definitely not complaining no more.  
  
Jaehyun tucked Taeyong’s head back under his chin, settling them both into a more comfortable position. Feeling content, he was glad Jaehyun came in to sleep with him, because finally he was getting the good sleep he deserved. The hand caressing his hair was lulling him to sleep but Jaehyun was murmuring something, lowly like he’s whispering. But even with Taeyong’s eyelids felt like they were being pulled by gravity, his ears perked up, catching whatever Jaehyun was saying.  
  
_“You worked so hard, hyung. I’m proud of you and I just want you to be happy. I love you”_  
  
Taeyong knew Jaehyun didn’t expect a reply at that time, and Taeyong didn’t have the energy to give one anyway. He’ll answer him tomorrow, maybe with a long kiss or with a back hug when Jaehyun would be making breakfast for him, thanked him for the peach candles that he lit and definitely with a whisper of an _I love you_ back.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thank you if you reached this far. Do leave me kudos and comments!
> 
> @yongsdaisy on twt if you wanna talk :)


End file.
